Trust
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: When Cap and Bucky go on a deadly mission, and get caught, how will Bucky react to being brainwashed and told to kill Steve?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim Captain America or any characters. If I did, this fan fiction would not exist. It would be a movie. (Well, or just a really long episode or something)

**Notes: **I feel like I think about stuff like this a little to much because literally every part of the story is a head cannon, so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Trust**

**Third Person:**

Steve walked down the hall of Avengers Tower. It had only been a few months after he had gotten the crap beaten out of him by Bucky. A small part of him thought that the only reason Bucky finally recognized him after he did that was because he always saw Steve like that back in the forties. There was hardly ever a day where he wasn't scraped and bruised because he wouldn't stand down.

Anyways, Steve was headed to Bucky's room. They had tracked him down just a few weeks before, after he had gone on a killing spree across the world. When they finally found him, he looked so defeated and just turned himself in. It was only thanks to Natasha that they figured out why. Every person he had killed had been involved with the brain washing and torture. They had been in the organization that had kept him on an extremely tight leash.

Bucky had been trying to wipe the red from his ledger.

Instead of putting him in a cage like they had done, Steve had taken Bucky to live with them in the Avengers Tower, much to Fury's and Nat's disapproval. He was headed to his room now because he had a mission, and he wanted his best man to help him.

Knowing Bucky had been extremely paranoid, he knocked first before entering. He found Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed, his big black Labrador laying next to him. Steve smiled. He had taken Bucky to go get the service dog. Bucky was a trained assassin, and could be tough in any situation, no matter how much pressure he was under. But the nightmares wouldn't stop, and he never got a full night's sleep. The few times that Bucky had actually left his room, Steve had noticed that he looked more and more worn each time. So, he put two and two together, and now Bucky had his very own dog. Its name was Dugan, after their late friend, Dum-Dum Dugan. Another member of the Howling Commandos.

"Hey, Bucky," he greeted. Bucky didn't look up, or give any sign that he knew Steve was there. He just sat there, looking at his hands, his head down. Steve felt sad for him. HE still felt like a weapon, obviously, and probably an immense amount of guilt as well. Steve walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Bucky finally looked up.

"I got us something to do. Maybe after we finish this I can take you around the town," Steve said, his smile giving off even more warmth.

"What's the 'something?'"

"A mission, infiltrating HYDRA. You in?"

Bucky's fists clenched. he wanted nothing to do with those bastards. They took away his memory, his arm, his best friend, hell, practically his entire life. They had taken his brain and scraped it clean, putting what they wanted in there. He would never forgive them for that. But he would also never forget himself for letting him forget, or for him hurting Steve. He was the one that was supposed to protect him, not the other way around.

"Steve...I can't. I-"

"Oh, come on, Bucky. I need my best man with me."

Bucky looked into Steve's bright, hopeful eyes and pursed his lips, slowly nodding his head.

"Okay. Fine. Just...Give me some time to change."

* * *

"You okay, Buck?" Cap asked over the ear piece.

_"As good as I'll ever be. You know fighting is my strong suit. Especially if it's against these bastards."_

Steve chuckled slightly, knowing Bucky was probably feeling a little better than earlier right now. He knew he was doing good.

Steve was so caught up in is thoughts about Bucky he didn't realize he guards sneaking up behind him until it was almost to late.

Almost.

He whirled around his shield in hand, and knocked the three of them out with just a few swift kicks and punches. Behind him, more came. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds. He never realized how expanded HYDRA had gotten. Over the line, he heard static, and a few screams of protest from Bucky. He grit his teeth, worry flooding him..

"Hang in there, Bucky," he said, even though he knew he probably couldn't hear him over the sounds of bones breaking.

Soon, Captain America was overwhelmed, and was taken. The last thing he heard before going unconscious was laughter coming from Bucky's end, but it wasn't Bucky's. It was someone else's.

_"...S...Steve..."_

And then everything went black.

* * *

When Bucky woke up, he knew exactly where he was, and for the first time in a long time, he was afraid.

He lay there, strapped to a table, just like before. The head gear for the brain washing surrounded him once again. It was an awful, familiar feeling that he hated. He more than hated it. He loathed it was every fiber of his being.

Across the room he saw several guards and scientists leaning over an unconscious figure that he knew in his gut was Steve. When they backed away, the guards dragged him off to some unknown place, leaving Bucky alone. He tried to ignore the empty needle in the 'doctor's' hand, ting to fight the immense worry he had for Steve. He didn't want Steve, the only person who had given him a real chance since his Winter Soldier days, to go through the same Hell he had been through for years on end.

He struggled against his restraints as more lab coats surrounded his arm, fixing it up and re-wiring and just being an overall nuisance. Against his will, he was forced to bite down on the teeth protector. His head was pushed back into the contraption, and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the pain would come.

He didn't want the memories of these past few weeks with Steve and the Avengers to be forgotten. He tried focusing on one good memory, but there were hundreds to choose from. Clint and his stupid magnets, Steve taking him to get Dugan, Tony fan girling over his arm, or even Bruce, who have him a tour of the entire place. Natasha had shown him around the town.

Finally he chose one of his older ones, where he woke up to Steve drawing on his arm. He had been drawing a picture of them and the rest of the Howling Comandos, very detailed. As he drew each person he explained how each one passed away. He focused on those stories he told, his arm flexing as pain traveled throughout his entire body, attempting to scrape him clean so they can put what they wanted.

He hung in there, just like Steve had said.

* * *

Weeks had gone by since the Avengers last saw Steve and Bucky, and they were getting worried that something extremely bad had happened.

Their first thoughts were something that Sam thought were completely out there, like Bucky kidnapping Steve and slowly torturing him until he died, or just offing him then and there, then cleaned up the blood and hid the body and left before anyone woke up. That is, before Furt came in anyway.

"What do you want, Fury?" Stark said as he sighed.

"We are aware that the Captain and Winter Soldier have gone missing. We're here to-"

"-His name is Bucky," Bruce interrupted, rubbing his arms nervously. "He's not the Winter Soldier. Not anymore."

Fury sighed, his one eye showing a bit of annoyance. He didn't feel like he should be taking lessons from a man who could become an enormous, angry, green rage monster.

"Fine. Bucky and Cap left on a mission from me, to go infiltrate a HYDRA base to gather more information so we could take them down in a more..._Effective _way."

"Wait, you personally asked Steve and Buck-"

"-I only asked for Steve. He decided to takes Barnes with him."

"They could be anywhere, then," Stark growled. Fury rolled his eyes.

"Not necessarily."

He took out a file from behind his back and placed it on the table in front of them, and without saying anything else, left.

* * *

Steve groaned as he was injected with more drugs. He had heard some of then saying it had to be modified to fit his blood. If it had been a normal drug, it wouldn't have that much of an effect on him.

After they left he tried once again to break free from the wall he was being restrained to in the dark, moldy room, before th drugs took their full effect.

Once they did, he just sat there, his eyes only slightly open, a tiny bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Or it could have been blood. Or both. He had no idea of knowing.

So he waited. It was hours, almost an entire day, before they came back. He expected them to give him more, but instead, they took his slightly dazed body and moved him to a metal slab thaf was raised, so it was like he was back on the wall.

They rolled him out into a bright room where there were guards, scientists, and man dressed entirely in purple. He had Cap's shield, amd a sword at his side. The purple dressed man chuckled menacingly. He brought his arm in the air and closed his fists. Maybe half the guards moved to the door behind the purple man and entered in a few codes. Behind the door was something he could have gone his whole life without seeing again.

A shirtless Bucky walked out, a knife n one hand and a gun in the other. He had what Tony would call guyliner around his eyes, and the scars and bruises raked his torso. Steve grit his teeth, and the purple dressed man sighed.

"To clarify a few things," he said in a thick German accent, "I am Zemo. Baron Zemo. And ever since Schmidt's failure, I have been in control of HYDRA, and the Winter Soldier. You, Captain, have been a pain in my backside for far to long."

Then Zemo turned to Bucky, and Bucky tensed up slightly, ready for any order to be given. Zemo started walking in slow circles around him.

"It seems as though a part of you still cares about this _American. _To prove your worthiness, eliminate him."

Bucky glanced at Zemo and nodded ever so slightly before silently walking over to Cap. He stopped just a few feet away and pointed his gun in between his eyes.

"Bucky," he said, trying to reach the friend inside, "Don't do this. I know you're still in there, Buck. Come on!"

Bucky's eyes flashed, but Steve couldn't tell if it was anger or recognition.

Bucky quickly held up the knife and threw it behind him, striking Zemo in the stomach. Then he shot Steve's restraints, letting him free. Before either of them could do anything though, several guards tackled Bucky and pinned Steve back where he was. A few lab coats quickly came over and started with the drugs again, but he pushed them off. Unfortunately, he did get a bit of it in his system.

Bucky pulled yhe trigger of his gun several times, making heaf shots here and there until he finally ran out of ammo. When that happened, he grabbed the knife frm his boot and hauled Steve on his shoulder and ran.

* * *

Bucky groaned as he took a few more painful steps. Many of his new wounds had reopened, and Steve was just coming out of his drug induced haze. He coughed, and Bucky couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly. Cap blinked a couple of times.

"...Bucky?..."

Bucky nodded and layed Cap down so je could catch his breath. He was sure HYDRA was watching them, even if they stopped chasing them. It was his gut feeling.

"Bucky, you're bleeding. Here..."

Bucky's body went numb with exhaustion as Steve ripped apart his suit to make make-shift bandages for him. Then, without asking him whether or not he needed it, Cap threw Bucky's arm over his shoulder before trudging a bit further.

It was roughly an hour before the Avengers showed up and helped them home.

* * *

Bucky groaned as he woke up. He was in a white room, laying in a white bed with white blankets and sheets. Next to him, sleeping in a chair, was Steve. He forced his tense muscles to relax as he took deep breaths.

He was in a hospital.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, and that woke Steve up.

"You know," he said, yawning and stretching, "It's not against the law to take it easy once in a while."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just trying to enjoy each others company. Steve was the one to break it.

"You were braine washed but you still didn't kill me. If that's not improvement I don't know what is."

Bucky stared ay him blankly for a minute before smiling. He sighed, and layed back down. He didn't forget that he had killed several people when they were there, and he would probably not be able to forgive himself either. But for now, he wanted to just take it easy.

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

**Notes: **A couple of things- I really hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope Zemo is the villain in Cap 3.

For those of you who don't really know (I mean that in an extremely nice way, not all smug and stuff), Zemo was one of Cap's villains from World War 2, and was actually the person Cap and Bucky had been fighting when he froze. Both fell into the water, Bucky was found first and I'm sure it's all clear after that. Also, I wrote some of this from my cell, so I apologize if there are any typos.

**~SoN~**


End file.
